Turks in the Sohma House
by Chocobo Ryo
Summary: What happens when Reno of the Turks stumbles across the Sohma family? A Fruits Basket - Final Fantasy VII crossover.
1. Reno's Mistake

Gah, felt I needed to write a fan fic, and this is what appeared 0.0 I haven't written in quite a while, so my writing skills aren't up to scratch, plus it was 2:00 am. Anyhoo, hopefully the next chapter will be a bit better language-wise. Enjoy.

Oh, and it's a Fruits Basket/Final Fantasy VII crossover, with lots of Reno! Kweeeeh! Suggestions are very much appreciated. Thankies-

**Disclaimer: **Amazingly, I do not own Furuba and FFVII… yet. Shoking, isn't it?! They belong to Natsuki Takaya and the almighty Squaresoft.

Chapter One: Reno's Mistake

Kisa pulled the blanket over her shoulders and looked at Tohru. "Sissy, this is going to be fun," she smiled.

Tohru smiled back at the sweet torá. "Yup! Of course it will be!"

Because of renovations back at the main house, Shigure had offered to make room in his own house for four of the Zodiac members – Hatsuharu, Hiro, Kagura and Kisa – for the next week or so. Akito hadn't been too happy about the idea, but the fact that she had a soft spot for Shigure had finally made her give in (yes, I said 'she').

Kisa's eyelids grew heavy and she immediately knew that she would have a good night's sleep.

How wrong she was.

Reno slammed his head against the bench and giggled. The empty beer bottle fell out of his limp hand and rolled across the floor.

Raising his head, Reno waved his hand madly through the air. "Ooohhraaa heyy! I waaant more of daaaat … … fizzy ssstuuff!"

The bartender sighed and strode over to the Turk. "I'm sorry, sir. I think you've had enough tonight…"

Reno snarled and swiped at the bartender's collar, barely missing him. "Heeey! I waare ssaid I wwant more now! Dammit! Heeeey, faeries!"

"Reno, listen, you're a good customer and all, you're here every night, hell, you're here whenever you have free time, but really…"

"Fine!" Reno hastily stood up, knocking over the stool. He pointed an accusing finger at the barkeep but decided it was too much trouble. "I'mar going home."

Reno stepped out into the warm, night air. He stood in the same spot for a while, apparently thinking. Finally, he decided it was best to take a short cut and began to stagger along the dirt road. Eventually he was turning off and heading into a junk yard.

He stumbled over bits of broken machinery, cursing loudly, when a sharp piece of metal stuck itself into his leg. With a surprised yelp, Reno twisted to grab his injured calf and began to fall. He felt his back starting to hit the ground when a blue light tore up and around him, blinding his already unfocused eyes.

As quickly as it appeared, the light was gone. Reno blinked and sat up in brief confusion, failing to notice he was no longer in the junkyard. Muttering senselessly, Reno got to his feet and carried on.

He plodded along, humming to himself, then stopped quickly to avoid running into a tree. Looking up, he realised that there was a whole forest of trees sitting before him.

Reno's brow furrowed. "H-Heeeey!" he said out loud. "This forest wasn't in Midgar before! Aaand talking trees at that!" To make sure the tree was real, Reno pressed his ear against it, frowning. Finally, he trudged on through the forest, tearing at the twigs that scratched at his face. Arms flailing, he suddenly realised that he was falling down a hill and that there were no more trees to talk to. He blinked and looked up and the single house now sitting before him.

Kisa's eyes snapped open and it took her a few moments to realise that she was sleeping in Tohru's room, not her own back at home. She sat up as her stomach growled. Tiptoeing from the room, she carefully made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

Reno studied the paper doors with utter amusement. He had already made several holes through the door from poking and prodding at it. He peeked through one of the holes he had made but couldn't see much. He attempted to pull the door open, before he discovered it was meant to slide open. He waltzed inside and looked around.

At that moment, Kisa walked past the living room, on her way to get something to eat. She stopped abruptly and stared wide-eyed at the intruder. "Wha…?" He was quite skinny and was wearing an unbuttoned blue jacket and blue pants, the jacket looking like it had never been near an ironing board in its life. His white shirt was untucked and even unbuttoned part way down. He had long, messy, red hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail.

He looked over at Kisa and blinked.

Reno tilted his head as thoughts began to process through his drunken mind. Girl standing in same room as self. Girl is young, young equals sexy. Reno grinned as an idea began to form in his head.

He stumbled towards Kisa. Kisa took a step back, her heart starting to speed up. She noticed that his eyes were blurry and unfocused. He was drunk.

"No…" she squeaked, too terrified to talk properly.

"Yooo are girl, yes?" Reno asked, still advancing towards her.

"What do you wa…" Kisa was unable to finish because Reno had suddenly tripped forward and grabbed her for support. Both thudded onto the carpet, Reno's body covering Kisa's. Kisa blinked as a familiar sensation coursed through her body.

POOF!!

Reno looked down at the small, yellow tiger he was now lying on top of. He burst into peals of laughter. "Ahaha! She just turned into a CAT!"

Kisa snarled, showing her fangs. "Get off me!"

Reno ignored her, he was much too busy laughing.

Growling, Kisa flexed her claws and dug them deep into Reno's chest. Eyes wide, Reno screamed and jumped up. He ran about the room, Kisa holding on for dear life. "Ahhh Crap! The thing has knives!"

Tohru walked into the room, rubbing her eyes. "Kisa? You okay? I thought I heard something…"

In a blind panic, Reno ran straight into Tohru, instantly knocking her unconscious.

"Sissy!" Kisa cried, leaping off Reno and running over to Tohru. Seeing the unconscious onigiri, the tiger ran on to find help.

"Heeeyy, talking cat! Whereaar you going?" Reno stopped flailing around and looked down at Tohru. Kneeling down, he studied her for a few moments then gasped. "OH MY GOSH, I KILLED HER! BREATHE GIRL, BREATHE!"

Reno leaned over her, trying to remember what he had learnt about CPR. In his drunken state, he placed his hands on her breasts and bent his face down until his mouth covered hers.

It was at that point when Yuki, Kyo and Haru burst into the room, looking at the scene with Reno and Tohru in utter horror.


	2. Here To Stay

I think I want reviews now ;; I have actually written a lot more of this story than what's just posted here, so the more reviews I get, the quicker the next chapters will get up ;)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba and FFVII…blah blah blah etc etc Fruits Basket is owned by Natsuki Takaya and FFVII by Squaresoft.

Chapter Two: Here To Stay

At first everything was blurry, patches of white and brown. Sun was lightly filtering in on his face and it was very quiet. As his aquamarine eyes came back into focus, he realised that he was staring up at the ceiling.

Reno blinked and looked at his surroundings. He was in a room he did not recognize, lying on a low bed. All at once, pain tore through his head as his senses returned, causing a groan to escape from his mouth.

"Ah, I see you're awake. Had fun last night?"

Reno looked over to see a man with dark hair, wearing a kimono. He groaned again and closed his eyes. "I can't remember. You tell me."

Shigure smiled coldly. "You gave poor Kisa quite a scare last night. But those three boys especially. It doesn't take a genius to figure out you've made a few new enemies. If it wasn't for Tohru stopping them, you would probably be a bloody carcass on the streets right now. You owe her."

Reno sighed painfully and listened to the throbbing in his head. He decided he didn't want to know what happened anymore. Kyo and Yuki appeared in the doorway. Both narrowed their eyes when they saw that Reno was awake.

All at once, Reno sat up abruptly, momentarily forgetting his headache. "Oh crap! Work! I'm late!" He began to get up when Shigure opened his mouth again.

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're not exactly in the best state at the moment. I would be surprised if you could even walk."

For the first time, Reno noticed the bandage around his leg. They must have fixed up the cut he had from catching himself on the piece of machinery. But, Reno thought. It's only a scratch. He'd been through far worse.

"Where do you work?" Shigure asked.

Reno sat up straight, smirking from a mix of pain and pride. "Shin-Ra Inc. I am Reno of the Turks. Remember that name well, kids. Best you'll find in Midgar!"

"You're a freaking bastard, that's what you are!" Kyo screeched, lunging forward.

Yuki grabbed the fuming cat, holding him with some difficulty. "Kyo, we must kill him slowly, make him suffer for what he did to Miss Honda. Don't do anything rash."

Shigure had a puzzled look on his face. "Umm… Midgar?"

"That's what I said."

"Excuse me for asking, but where is that?"

Reno's eyes narrowed. "What… do you mean? Are we not in Midgar?"

"Erm… no, this is Tokyo."

Reno's mind began racing, snatches of thoughts appearing between the spaces of pain. What the hell was going on? Tokyo? Where was that? Something strange was happening. He was lost, and these people were about to kick him out onto the streets.

Reno sighed dramatically and lay back down. "Oh, my leg. You're right, I can't walk at all. I'm going to have to stay here for a while."

Yuki raised an eyebrow. Kyo was twitching furiously, desperately trying to contain the rage building up inside of him.

Shigure looked at the rat and neko and shook his head. "Alright, you can stay… Reno. Until you're better."

Tseng listened to the steady ticking of the clock and frowned. He tried to continue working on the document but eventually sat back with an annoyed sighed. "Where the hell is that red-headed clown?"

Elena looked up from her paperwork. "Who, Reno? I assume he'll be coming in soon, right on schedule." She peered at her watch. "Ah, here we go. Three… Two… One…"

Both stared at the door, which continued to stay dormant.

Elena raised her eyebrows, a puzzled look on her face. "Hmmm… that's odd. Isn't this the part where Reno rushes in, trips over his own feet and apologises for being two hours late, like always?"

"He's got some explaining to do," Tseng said, an annoyed pitch in his voice. "Reno better get his ass over here soon."

"Arrrhh… thirsty…" Reno mumbled as he opened the refrigerator. For several minutes he rummaged around in the fridge, his head still throbbing painfully, until finally his eyes widened in realisation. "BLOODY HELL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!"

Reno stormed out of the kitchen, heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked, entering the room.

Reno turned around, panic in his eyes. Not panic from seeing Yuki, but horror at the thought of no alcohol in the house. "I'm getting drinks!"

"Hmmm… well, you sure can walk pretty well for someone who is temporarily lame."

Reno stopped short. Oh.

He winced and kneeled down. "Oooh it hurts so bad, dammit! Must… get… back… to bed." He ran back up stairs, Yuki staring at him suspiciously.

Pouting, Reno had just got back onto the bed, when the door slid open and a girl walked in. She was blushing furiously, staring down at the tray she was holding. "Oh… um…" she stammered, her face going even redder. Finally, she looked up and forced a small smile. "I brought you some food."

Reno perked up. "Wow. Thanks!"

She placed the tray on Reno's lap, who began to immediately stuff his face.

The girl giggled. "My name's Kagura."

"Reno," said the Turk around a mouthful of food.

Kagura continued to watch him, so Reno took the opportunity to speak. "Sooo… uh… I guess I'm not exactly welcome here."

"Yes, well, it wasn't the best first impression," Kagura smiled. "Kyo and Yuki are currently plotting to kill you. They're actually working together. It's amazing…"

"Ah, yes, I think I know who they are," Reno grinned.

Kagura nodded. "Hatsuharu won't even go near you. Tohru, on the other hand, is very sympathetic. I'm surprised she hasn't come to see you yet. But it's a good thing she was unconscious when you meet her. From what I heard, you were trying to perform CPR…"

Reno blushed a little. "Oh hell… I don't wanna know."

"There's two more of us as well," Kagura continued. "There's Hiro, who's currently looking after Kisa. She's too scared to come near you…"

"Ah, yes, the talking cat!" Reno exclaimed.

"Tiger, actually," laughed Kagura. "You see, we're all related, except Tohru. And also cursed. When we are hugged by someone of the opposite gender, we change into an animal from the Chinese Zodiac."

Reno raised his eyebrows in surprise. This was strange, but not as unusual as some of the other things he had seen in his life. A mischievous grin crossed his face. "A curse, eh? What animal are you then, I wonder…"

Kagura looked away, suddenly embarrassed.

"Well, show us then."

"Huh?" Kagura looked up at Reno.

"I want to see what animal you are," Reno smiled.

"Well… I…"


	3. Differences

Hmmm, well, no one is reviewing (except Lauren - huggles) but I decided to put up the next chapter anyway, firstly because it doesn't look like anyone will review any time soon anyway, and also because Lauren is about to go insane if she doesn't read more. pats Lauren there there…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba and FFVII. If I did, this piece would be at Fiction Press, not FAN Fiction. If, for even one second, you thought I owned Fruits Basket and Final Fantasy, you are an idiot.

Chapter Three: Differences

"Hey, how's it going?" Shigure called cheerfully, peeking around the door. Reno and Kagura jumped in surprise.

Shigure blinked. "Hmm? Kagura?"

"Oh, Kagura here was just telling me all about your family's curse," Reno smiled brightly.

Shigure's eyes narrowed. "Was she now?"

Kagura looked down at her hands.

"You must be careful, giving away the Sohma family secret like that."

"I-I'm sorry," said Kagura. "I don't know what came over me…"

"Ah, well, what's done is done," Shigure shrugged. "Kagura, how about we let Reno get some rest."

"O-Ok," said Kagura, glad to get away from Reno's awkward question. As she was going out the door, she turned back to look at the Turk. What she saw there on his face made her shiver. Reno was determined to find out.

"I still like the idea of tying his feet to the back of a car, and dragging him around till he's dead," Kyo said thoughtfully.

"You stupid cat, neither of us have our licenses," growled Yuki. "The boiling water idea was much better."

"Dammit, your idea sucks!" Kyo stood up.

"At least my ideas are possible," Yuki said calmly. "You think up stupid things like feeding him to starving wildebeest or shrinking him and putting him in a jar with no air holes."

"I never said that!"

"Well, actually, you did."

"You guys still at it?" Haru remarked, walking past the room. He headed for the kitchen and found Tohru. "So, what do you think of the new guy?"

Tohru turned around. "Oh, hello Haru. Um, well actually, I haven't had a chance to speak to him yet. There's just been so much work to do around the house, with everyone here."

"You don't mind that he, uh, what happened when he first arrived?"

Tohru seemed genuinely surprised. "Well, it wasn't his fault. He was drunk and besides, he was only trying to help."

Hatsuharu smiled and walked closer towards Tohru. "You really are amazing, you know. The way you're always so nice to people. You really can find the good in everyone."

Tohru blushed and looked at her feet. "Oh, I don't know about that…"

She suppressed a small gasp when Haru cradled her jaw in his hand and gently forced her head up so that they were staring into each other's faces.

"Really amazing," Haru repeated softly and brought his face closer towards hers.

At that moment, Kyo burst into the room. "Gah?! Haru, what the hell are you doing?!"

Haru's black side arose quickly because of the interruption. He turned towards Kyo angrily. "You really are an idiot, aren't you?"

"You didn't answer my question, baka!"

"Um, I think I'll go tidy the living room," Tohru squeaked, sidling out the doorway as Kyo and Hatsuharu lunged for each other's throats. For once, she didn't try to stop the fighting. Haru's advance towards her had been quite a surprise.

It was the next morning. Reno had managed to end up at the table with the Sohma family for breakfast. It was awkwardly quiet as they all, save Tohru and Shigure, glared at him uncomfortably. Kisa looked scared stiff. She was fidgeting, forgetting all about the breakfast in front of her, half expecting Reno to advance on her right there and then.

"Reno, would you like something to eat?" Tohru smiled politely.

"Nah, coffee will be fine," Reno smiled back. Tohru nodded and went into the kitchen.

"Sooo…" Shigure trailed off, trying to break the silence. "How's your leg?"  
"It's still pretty bad, but getting better," Reno answered.

"Baka," Kyo, Yuki and Haru all whispered under their breath.

"Aw, Kyo-kun," said Kagura, who was sitting next to the cat. "You don't mean that. Reno can be nice."

"To hell he can," hissed Kyo.

"KYO! BE NICE!" screeched Kagura, her personality changing dramatically. She bashed Kyo over the head with a random, heavy item, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Oh, Tohru's back!" said Shigure loudly, trying to drag everyone's attention from Kyo and Kagura.

Tohru placed Reno's coffee in front of him, then sat back down in her spot and began eating. Everyone else decided that this was their cue to also start. Reno, however, pulled out a small bottle from his jacket and began pouring the contents into his coffee.

Hiro was the first to notice. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"Just making this a bit stronger, t'is all."

"Gross!" Kyo spat. "Don't you think it's a bit early to be taking alcohol?"

"Not at all," Reno smiled, taking a sip of his coffee. "It's never too early."

A few eyebrows raised in the Turk's direction.

"This is two days in a row he hasn't shown up," said Tseng.

"I know," Elena sighed dramatically. "I wish he'd hurry up. There's an important letter I'm waiting for."

Tseng looked at Elena, puzzled. "Um, I was talking about Reno."

"Oh… Oh!" Elena blushed, silently kicking herself for acting like such an idiot in front of Tseng. "That jerk. What the hell is he thinking?!"

Tseng stood up, pacing the room. "This is bad. Cloud was seen this morning and we need Reno out there." Tseng stopped and turned to Rude. "Any idea where he is?"

Rude shrugged.

Tseng sighed. "Elena, I'll need you to find him."

"What?!" Elena gaped, standing up. "Why me?! Rude's the one that would know where to look!"

"We need Rude to help get Cloud!" Tseng snapped.

"But, what about…" Elena stopped short and sighed. Tseng was right, after all. Besides, she didn't want to get on Tseng's bad side. "Fine, I'll go look for him."


	4. Could It Be Love?

Two chapters in one day 0.0 This is because I didn't like the last chapter that much, and didn't think anyone else would either. Meh. Please review. I'll give you a cookie -

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Furuba and FFVII. And be happy that I don't, otherwise the next FF game to come out would be all about different ways to torture Reno, fun fun:D

Chapter Four: Could It Be Love?

Kagura stood there for a moment, letting the hot water peacefully wash over her skin. Her mind was filled with fantasies of Kyo, causing her to smile happily to herself.

"Ah, Kyo-kun," she sighed aloud. She picked up the soap.

The hair on the back of her neck rose as the bathroom door opened. Sliding the door shut behind him, Reno walked across the room, towards the sink. He looked at the toothbrushes for a moment, and then chose one. _Kagura's _toothbrush.

Kagura's mouth gaped open and she dropped the soap. And then all hell broke loose. "You Baka! Can't you see I'm in the middle of having a shower?! Get out now!"

Reno turned around, the toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "Oh." He then turned back to the sink and continued to brush his teeth.

"Get out of the room, you jerk! I'm in the middle of something! Get out! Get out! Get ou…"

Reno turned back around to face her. "You know, if you didn't want people coming in, you should have put a lock on the do…"

"GAH! WILL YOU STOP LOOKING AT ME?! I'M NOT WEARING ANYTHING!"

Reno grinned. "I noticed."

Kagura continued to rant, getting out of the shower. "… and this isn't even my house! It's not up to me whether there's a lock on the door or not!" She whipped a towel around her, and then came at Reno, murder written all over her face.

On her way, she slipped on the soap, causing her to fall forward with a scream.

Reno quickly stepped forward and put his hands out, catching her under her arms so that she wouldn't fall. Kagura leant there for a few minutes, supported up by Reno's arms, shivering. Finally, Reno broke the silence.

"Kagura?"

"What?"

"Your towel's fallen off."

Kagura shrieked and tried to stand up. Reno helped her, causing himself to become very close to the inóshishì. There was a loud noise and a puff of smoke. Kagura, in her boar-form, sat on the ground, fuming.

"You're the boar, then," Reno pointed out.

"Yeh, I noticed."

"Hey," Reno smiled, going to pick her up. "It's not that bad. There's nothing wrong with being a pig…"

"Don't touch me!" growled Kagura, backing away.

Reno sighed and headed to the door. "Suit yourself." He disappeared.

Kagura stood there, grunting angrily. That was it? No sorry? Just, 'suit yourself'? Did Reno even realise he had upset her? Probably not, that arrogant bastard. There was another cloud of smoke and Kagura was back to her normal self. She continued to sit on the tiles, listening to the water in the shower she hadn't turned off. If only Kyo had been there to stop that red-headed freak from touching her. Ah, Kyo, he would have saved her. And yet something else was tugging at her heart. She wasn't sure what it was, since it was so small, but it was irritating.

The door opened a fraction and Reno peeked his head into the room. "Hey, um, I left my toothbrush in the room…"

"GET OUT!"

screen-wipe with the words 'Fruits Basket' Ka-ching!

The evidence had led her to the junk yard. Elena studied the ground knowingly, looking for signs of recent interruption. The dirt had defiantly been upturned lately, but then it was always difficult to tell in a junk yard.

She stood up and looked around. The area was mostly made up of useless bits of machinery. Included among the rubble were several of Hojo's failed inventions. A buzzard circled the scene and Elena visibly shuddered. What if she found Reno in here, lying dead? He had quite a few enemies, after all. Heck, they all did. But it was their job.

Elena followed the faint trail, weaving around bits of steel. She stopped suddenly when she noticed something that widely contrasted from the hard edges of metal around her. "Oh no."

Elena ran up to the object. A blue piece of material was stuck to a pointy piece of metal. The blade-like edge was covered in dry blood. "Reno…" Elena whispered to herself, and then noticed the square platform behind the material. She immediately recognised the small logo sitting in the middle of the object. Shin-Ra. It was undoubtedly one of Hojo's broken experiments.

Crouching down, she waved her hand over the top of the platform. The whole square began to hum and turn a faint blue. "Oh, hell, Reno. What have you got yourself into this time?" Elena stood up and took a deep breathe. Closing her eyes, she stepped onto the platform. All at once, there was a feel of rush and urgency. Her body felt like it was tearing itself apart.

The whole thing lasted only a second and Elena cried out and kneeled to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked around. She defiantly wasn't in Midgar anymore. It had been a teleporter. Standing up, she frowned. "Hmm… they obviously didn't test it very well if they thought it was broken."

She looked all around her, as if expecting Reno to be standing there. Of course, he was no where in sight. The best thing to do was put herself in his shoes. If she were Reno, where would she be? The answer was obvious, and Elena immediately set out to find it.

Reno sneaked about the house, looking in all the rooms but being careful not to be seen. Most of the people in the house would probably be angry about what he was about to do, after all.

At last, Reno spotted Tohru in her room, reading a book. With expert skills, he managed to stand right beside her without being seen.

"Tohru."

"Aaahhh!" Tohru almost jumped 10 feet into the air. She turned to see Reno. "Oh, hey there. I thought you were resting."

Reno put on his most innocent smile. "Yes, of course I was. Tohru, I need to ask you a favour. It's really, really important."


End file.
